


利艾/洁癖重症患者的爱人

by Fin_tbc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handwave Biology, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubricant, blowjob, dub-con, mating calls, 巨人之力反噬, 巨人之王
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fin_tbc/pseuds/Fin_tbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>※纯肉</p>
<p>※巨人之力反噬设定（巨人之王）</p>
<p>※兵长大绅士！</p>
<p>※阿明怒刷存在感XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	利艾/洁癖重症患者的爱人

利艾/洁癖重症患者的爱人

  
  
  
别开玩笑了，喂！  
艾伦一拳砸在斑驳的石墙上，眼睛瞪着屋子另一头的男人。胃部涌出的不同于人类的饥饿感令他烦躁，而面对关上门逐步走进来的家伙，后颈上本能般竖起了一粒粒疙瘩。  
鼻间好像嗅到一份难以忍受的香味。那是种不同于食物，也不同于任何一种目前已知气味的东西，也许只是脑内直接在告知他存在着这种气味也说不定。但就因为这种气味，他的口腔仿佛被麻痹了一般，不受控制地分泌着口水。  
  
长期使用巨人之力的习惯令他下意识地将另一只手凑到嘴边狠咬，然而牙齿立刻泛出强烈的酸痛。皮肤上留下一串湿漉漉的水迹，他的嘴开始有些合不上了。  
  
“在搞什么啊，小鬼，就算你好像已经变不了巨人了，这样做还是有一定危险的吧，想把这里毁了吗？”  
利威尔边说边解下领巾，折叠好后塞进上衣的内袋，接着脱掉了上衣。  
  
“别过来，你这……！”似乎是对他接下来要做的事十分清楚，艾伦拼命揉着咬肌，身子因愤怒而微微发抖。  
  
“这是对给你提供口粮的人应有的态度么？肚子饿了吧。气味也传到我这来了。”  
利威尔用一副没什么变化的表情说着，卸掉身上的立体机动装置，把它们放在一旁的桌上，又解掉了腰带，开始脱起背扣。  
  
“……！可恶！”  
艾伦趁机挥着拳头冲了过去。如果不打倒这个家伙的话……！他抱着这种决心狠狠地揍向对方的脸，然而下一秒却感到自己的肝脏那边遭到了不小的冲击，身子一下子跪了下去，又被一股力量勒住了腰的部分。  
  
利威尔单手制住他的两个手腕，将它们反剪到他的身后。明明只是几根手指箍在那而已，艾伦的手腕却变得动弹不得，他立刻想踹开对方，但反倒被抓着膝盖整个摔到了旁边的椅子上，肩部撞出一阵疼痛。  
  
“正好，省得我去抓你。”  
  
“……！混蛋……——！”  
外套紧接着被剥了下来，绑在他的手上。  
  
“我还在开会，早点吃完。”利威尔用手臂夹住他的一条大腿，手放在他的臀部上抓着，另一手摁在他的胸口，把他牢牢压在椅子上。  
  
“谁要吃啊！那种东西……！”艾伦艰难地说。口腔已经使不上力，连说话都很困难。  
  
“那这是什么？”利威尔用仿佛在这样说的眼神看了他一眼，压上去舔了他湿透的下巴。仅仅是如此背脊就仿佛窜过一阵电流一样，他不由一颤，力气小了下去。  
  
“住、住手……唔嗯！”  
嘴里被利威尔的舌头侵入了。脸颊酸得更加厉害，恐怕是想咬却没有成功的缘故，自己的嘴反而变得更加湿润。对方的舌头一滑过就惹出了淫乱的水声。十分了解他的敏感点一般，那条舌头滑过他的味蕾，就径直戳入他舌根那部分的软肉。  
  
“唔呜呜！”他的喉咙不由露了出来，头微微向后仰起。因为体质的类巨人化改变，即使舔的这样深喉咙也不会有难受的感觉。大脑反而会涌上一阵飘然的晕眩。呼吸变得急促却不会妨碍呼吸，他嗅到越来越浓烈的香气，整个鼻腔都被渗满了。脸也被酥得麻痹。  
  
住手、别开玩笑了！我……！给我动啊……！  
艾 伦的手指在衣服里激烈地抓绕着，努力驱动身体。然而身上的力气却越来越流失，仿佛香气已经彻底控制了身体一样，只能任由利威尔继续亲着他的嘴，把他的腰拖 离椅子，脑袋躺到了椅面上。嘴里的舌头更加顺利地舔到了上颚的深处，像是连喉咙也被舔到一样，他的体内、在肚脐下面一点的那块地方，顿时渗出一小股热流。  
  
“唔呜、唔、嗯！”  
可……可恶……！艾伦努力收紧臀部，不让那些汁水像个女人一样流出来。但也不知道是故意还是无意的，利威尔原本抓在他屁股上的手开始更加大力地揉弄他，手指隐约游到他的小穴上挤按。  
  
“唔呜——！”这个……混蛋……！艾伦更加吃力地绷紧小腹，额头因为忍得太辛苦而渗出了一层热汗。喉咙里还是被舔着，舌头被捉出来不时吸吮，他的小穴里溢出越来越多的汁水，不受控制，让褶皱内侧都变得有些沉甸甸的。同时，前方也因为羞耻的感觉而激得半勃了起来。  
  
“嗯……唔、可……！”  
可恶、不要……！艾伦不禁张开大腿，努力绷紧深处的小穴。这反倒让前面一点的位置完全暴露出来，利威尔的大拇指开始有节奏地碾压那里。嘴上还用力吸了下他的舌头。  
  
“嗯唔——可……！”  
被迫着漏了一些出来了，大腿根部的皮肤感到了细小的湿漉漉的热度。艾伦的眼睛露出了屈辱的神色。可是腰间却浮荡起一股酥麻的感觉，裤子里黏黏滑滑的，连前方也溢出了一点汁水。  
  
住手……！唔呜、……！  
他感到利威尔的手指更加重点地揉按起他的小穴。越来越多的细流渗了出来。其实，如果不是还隔着裤子的话，恐怕对方已经把手指插进来了也说不定。一想那会是什么情况，艾伦的脸就憋得更红了，他使上全身的力气抗拒着股间的压力。  
  
“不用忍耐吧，你里面很干净不是么？”  
利威尔放开他的嘴说了一句，眼珠端详着他的表情。因为口腔已经不受他自己控制，他仍旧微微张开嘴，舌头因为重获自由而缩在里头沁动。利威尔不禁想再把它捉出来舔上一阵。这个小鬼大概是想瞪他，却因为没有气力，显得只是有些倔强罢了，下巴上的湿漉感令这倔强更多了一分绮丽。  
  
“变漂亮了啊，不知不觉间。”利威尔的手摸过那溢满口水的下巴和脖子，像是要把艾伦弄得更湿一样抚摸他的脸。  
  
住手、你这、变态！这种……语气……！  
  
“唔嗯！”想发怒却变得更加无力。艾伦感觉到对方的手从他的脸摸到了他的胸部，滑向腰，下体……然后揉捏起他鼓在裤子里的部分。小穴的抽动变得激荡，汁液被指头挤压得溢了更多出来。  
  
不要……开什么、玩笑……！他的脑子里急得热烘烘的，急促的喘息仿佛在代替骨骼发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。就在这时候，利威尔却解起了他的皮带，手掌一边扒下他的底裤，一边摸过他的勃起，最后拇指直接从前面伸进他根部下面的弱点。  
  
“嗯嗯——！”  
可恶、要出来了！……！他可以感觉到周围又濡湿了一片。原本挤压着小穴的手指也插进了底裤里头，指尖钻进他试图收紧的褶皱。  
  
不要……！  
唔嗯——！  
那手指挤了一根进来，在他的小穴里曲搅着扩张起内壁。为什么、能够若无其事的做这种事啊……！脑子里激烈地抗拒着，可是小穴里面却已经变得非常敏感，一个小小的动作就能让小腹变得更烫热，前后都窜起强烈的电流。  
  
“唔唔唔——”更多的水液向被侵入的地方冲了过去，艾伦从喉咙里发出快要哭泣的悲鸣。  
偏偏这个时候，第二根手指也淫乱地挤了进来，两根手指带点强硬地撑开了他的入口。  
  
“呜、呜——！”  
水液热烈地淌进了利威尔的手掌，仔细听的话还能听到细微的水声。艾伦的眼泪顿时涌了出来，呼吸颤抖着，发出了有些啜泣的声音。  
可……恶、这个混蛋……！艾伦不受控制地抽泣着，身下的水流一抽一抽，全部流到了利威尔的手上。  
  
“……每次看都觉得不可思议，这么干净。”利威尔的手指在里头缓慢地翻搅，目光如同在审视一样看着不断流到他手上的透明汁水，“气味也没有变化，你这家伙一到饿的时候就会变得很好闻。”  
  
住……口……你这变态……！颤抖个不停的艾伦感到耳朵烧得厉害，眼睛费力地瞪着他，但因为无法控制，只有睫毛在细细地抖动。  
  
“很饿了吧，里面还在流。”利威尔把手指加到了三根，骨节向更深的地方有力地插进去。  
  
“啊啊！”艾伦反射性地弹了一下腰，仿佛被触发了什么似的，小穴里面开始一下一下地抽动。  
  
“开始吃了。”利威尔的声音变得有些低沉。他把手指就停在那个位置，另一根拇指更有力地挤压他外面的那一点。在这期间他把他的身子拿膝盖顶了一下，让他靠到了椅背上。  
  
“呜唔——呜、呜呜……”  
可 恶、要杀了他……！艾伦流着眼泪，里外被夹击的快感令他的呼吸开始狂乱，啜泣也无法停止。小穴已经完全背离他的意志，一边流着汁水，一边一抽一抽地吸着里 头的手指。原本那里是人类排泄的地方，但是自从他的排泄停止后，那里就仿佛变成了另一张嘴。肠液的成分好像也变得不同，湿漉漉又很干净，像女人的那里一 样。  
  
利威尔兵长就是从那个时候开始对他的身体产生了兴趣。  
  
“唔、唔嗯——”  
腰部又窜过一阵强烈的酥麻，前面的汁水也越来越多。顶部的小孔发着轻轻的颤抖，汁水淫靡地流到根部的软球。利威尔看了一会，拿嘴咬住一颗软球。  
  
“啊、唔呜——！”别……这样……！  
艾伦的眼里绽放出细小而激烈的光，仿佛被逼到某种极限一样，前面也迅速胀大一圈，一下一下地颤抖。  
对方的舌头继续在他的粘膜上刷弄，包裹了鼓胀的玉囊，并若有若无地朝玉囊深处舔去。  
  
慢着、喂……！  
脑子里开始狂乱，乱七八糟的念头忽然间涌了上来。  
所以说……为、什么啊！这个……家伙……！快感随着那条舌头在下身浓烈地激荡。艾伦的喉咙不自觉一抽一抽地收紧。  
  
谁都知道，利威尔兵长有严重的洁癖，听艾维尔团长说过他好像连女人的嘴也不太愿意碰，对性事也一点不热衷。  
理由就是感觉很脏。  
但是这样的利威尔兵长，现在却下流地衔着他的根部，手指埋在他的肠子里，把他的前面后面都弄得一塌糊涂，结果汁水就湿漉漉地淌个不停了。  
  
为什……么……！  
  
你跟女人不一样啊，要更干净。  
好像兵长以前这么说过。但是，这是什么意思啊！  
太、奇怪了……变成这样……可恶……！  
  
拜这种露骨的爱抚所赐，他的身体也变得奇怪起来了。喘息变得甜腻。  
  
“喜欢我舔你吗？嘴巴里也是，每次都很湿的在等着我舔。”  
  
“唔、唔呜……！”那里的毛发也被弄到了，小腹的肌肉弹跳了起来。艾伦拼命忍着吐息。  
  
“你想吃吧。我的舌头，还有我的阴茎。”  
  
才、没有那回事……！不想、吃……！混、别伸过来！艾伦几乎要哭着求饶了，兵长的舌头舔到了他的小穴，舌尖触到了里面一点的位置。  
  
别、这样……！体内剧烈地缩动。然而兵长把舌头放的更深，隐约还听到啜饮汁水的声音。  
  
拜托了……！别这样，兵长！放过我吧……！艾伦从喉咙里发出和刚才不同的哭声。  
本来就已经达到临界点了，小穴里头甚至已经渗出甜美的麻痹，恐怕只要再稍微强烈一点的突刺他的内部就要开始痉挛了，快感会汹涌地蔓延整个小腹和大腿。不过那时候里头也会喷出更多的水，随着强烈的抽动大概会喷四到五次，甚至很容易开始再次的高潮。  
一想到那时兵长的舌头还插在里面，他的羞耻就绝对不允许自己真的出来。虽然说兵长已经舔的这样深，他的那里跟女人大概真的没什么两样，可是汁水的量还是让他十分无法释怀。  
  
不、要……！别、弄了……我要、忍不住了……呜呜呜……  
他的嘴巴无法控制，只能用哀泣来传递想法。  
  
“哭的这么惨，真是。”利威尔的舌头更加放肆地舔他的内部。  
  
不要！住手……！“呜呜呜……”  
  
“总是一舔这里你就崩溃了呢。这么喜欢吗？”  
  
不是、的……！可恶、不……要……！  
  
“呜、呜呜呜……”  
  
停、下来……他的脚趾已经开始绷紧。小腿的肌肉不受控制地轻跳。全身都在发着细颤，要忍不住了。  
  
放……开我……快……  
拜托了……  
  
他用因为流了太多眼泪而有些看不清的视线努力看着利威尔，只是这反而呈现出一种更加湿漉的表情。睫毛在颤抖着，微张的嘴巴里舌头溢满津液，吞咽不了便从口角从流了下来。又在等着人舔了。  
  
“你这家伙啊，我有时候还真的想和别人一起干你。”  
利威尔的舌头总算转了个方向，开始舔起他的根部和勃起。艾伦感觉他好像说了什么，不过头脑已经无法思考，只能知道那句话好像非常热。让他的背也更加烧了起来。  
前 面又涌出一波波巨大的快感，利威尔的舌头舔到了上面的小孔，像是要插进去一样，舌尖挤压着一张一合的铃口，那里渗出麻痹腰间的快意。但事情发展到这样，艾 伦反而很害怕解放的那刻。那时的他会变成什么样子？还是自己吗？会不会就这样疯掉？心跳声在脑中急促地砰砰作响，好像早已经超过负荷一样，胸口甚至开始疼 痛。  
  
停、下来……谁来……救、救我……  
要……死了……  
  
他的眼珠有些茫然地盯着利威尔，瞳孔微微地张大着，在绿色的眼波中一下一下地轻颤。  
要……死了……放过、我……  
  
“——艾、艾伦！”  
就在这时候，门外响起了阿明的声音。艾伦茫然地抽泣着，注意力缓缓朝那边望去。  
利威尔也仿佛在考虑什么一样，舌头慢了些下来，游到他的毛发与大腿上细舔。  
  
“那个、气味、太浓了！比刚才还……”  
阿明的声音好像透着份急迫，吐息也有些不自然。  
“已经、一小时了，如果、你还饿着的话……”  
阿明如同在组织语言一样，短促地顿了一顿，“精……液……我的、要吃吗？”  
  
阿……明？艾伦茫然地想着。在说什么……呢……他？  
  
“要吃吗？”  
利威尔问道，舌头舔着他的腹沟，“楼上还有很多个呢，都在开会。你饿成这样，他们也很不好过吧。”  
  
什么……啊……艾伦无法思考，只感到，心脏那边突然激烈地抽紧，呼吸都要停止了。  
  
“可、可以吧，艾伦？对你来说、这就跟、吃不同口味的面包一样吧？”  
阿明的声音继续说道，好像很热，好像他已经无法思考了，“那个、那么、我也想……射在你的胃里……”  
  
“呜唔——”  
胃里好像反射性发出痉挛一样，传来不适应的感觉。  
  
“要吃吗？他们的精液？”利威尔看着他，把手指放进他的口中，触摸着他前面的舌头，手掌摩挲他的脸和下巴。他的眼珠端详着他，好像眼波很深，令人揣测不出他的想法。  
  
不……  
艾伦流着眼泪，感受着胸口一起一伏的疼痛，舌头抗拒地推他的手指。  
  
不吃……  
别让我……吃……  
  
“那你要吃什么？”  
  
“呜呜……”  
他啜泣着闭上眼睛，慢慢舔舐起利威尔的手指。  
  
“想吃我的精液么？”  
  
“嗯唔……嗯嗯……”他细细抽泣，口水更加湿润地染上利威尔的手。  
  
“呵，我说的没错呢，你真的很干净。”利威尔的声音透出了着迷的热度，他的舌头舔起他的脸，手指伸进他的咽部，轻插起那里的软肉。  
  
“唔呜、呜……”喉咙那里热了起来，收缩着，好像要吞点什么下去。  
  
“唔呜、呜……”喉咙那里热了起来，收缩着，好像要吞点什么下去。  
  
空 气中响起拉链被拉下的声音，艾伦闭着眼睛，感到自己被倒了个方向，头枕在利威尔的大腿上。有什么东西进入了他的嘴，放的很深，一开始就顶进了他的喉咙，里 头立刻被发出一抽一抽地吸吮。他嗅到更浓烈的香气，嘴巴，鼻腔，身体，都在激烈地吸食着这种气味，舌头不自觉地舔舐物体的根部。  
这到底是什么气味呢，他还是无法形容。不过隐约已经明白了，这是属于利威尔的气味。  
  
利威尔的舌头又刷弄起他的小穴，舔的也很深，体内渗出了甜美的战栗，很快就痉挛了。为了不让汁水喷出来，他努力吊高自己的腰，热流一波一波地荡进他自己的肚子里，涌出了被喂满的错觉。  
利威尔将手指继续埋在他的身体里，嘴巴爱抚着他的前面，原本那里就濒临极限，几乎成怒胀的情况，被他再露骨地吸吮顶部，小孔里一下子就喷射了出来。窜出激烈的电流。  
  
“唔唔、——！唔、唔、嗯……”  
  
喉咙不自觉地把对方吞得更深。一想到自己射的东西都被对方吃了进去，嘴巴里就感到要烧了起来。  
  
吃吧。有什么在脑中这样说着。  
想吃……  
如果是、这家伙的话……  
全部吃掉吧。  
  
“不要急，小鬼，慢慢来。”利威尔的声音说道，手掌摩挲他越加湿漉的脸，他的舌头重新舔到他的小穴，里面的指节抽插着他的深处。  
  
“唔唔唔唔——！”  
很快又到了体内的极限。鼻子发着狂乱的啜泣，身子不受控制地变得一抽一抽。  
  
“很爽吧，都流出来了。”舌头舔刷着他的褶皱、被汁水打湿的软球和大腿。那里都变得一片火热。体内还在激烈地喷着水，压力让汁液更多地溢出小穴。  
  
“唔唔唔、唔——”  
他不由驱动喉咙更努力地吸吮对方的家伙。舌根甚至动的有些淫乱，发出咕啾咕啾的声响。然而利威尔的腰并不配合着他挺动，而是以嘴和手指更加浓密地爱抚他，让他爽得前面又流溢出湿嗒嗒的蜜汁。  
  
不……不要……让我吃……  
  
“这里也想要我舔呢。”  
  
“唔嗯——嗯……”  
艾伦的大脑愈发炽热。虽然说他的身体已经和人类不同，但是前面还是一样的，前列腺液和精液的味道，恐怕并不能算是好吃。然而利威尔还是一滴都不错过地把它们吃掉了，为了舔的干净还伴随着有些强烈的吸吮。一被吸住他的腰、肚子深处就忍不住发出奇妙的躁动，意识也愈加狂乱。  
  
“唔嗯、唔呜、唔……”  
他努力将对方吞得更深。喉咙已经热得不行，大腿内侧也烧的不停战栗。  
  
别……弄了……  
又要……出来了……前面……  
  
“唔、——”  
不……要……  
  
“……怎么不射，又想让我把你吸出来么？”  
  
“唔嗯、——”  
不是、别……！  
“唔呜、呜呜呜呜……！”  
  
汹涌的电流又从前方窜了出来，艾伦发着颤抖的喘息，腰部以下都变得没有知觉，只知道一波波蜜浪在其中流转，全身都激荡得不行。  
他的嘴深深地含着利威尔的家伙，抽泣着嗅着他的气味。眼泪和口水将那张脸弄得一塌糊涂，简直想象不出他原本是个怎样倔强的家伙了。  
利威尔一遍遍地抚摸这样的脸，摸着他汗湿的头发，摸着他的脖子。在他的手掌下，艾伦的意识有些模糊，好像力气完全不剩了，只有喉咙还在本能地热烈吮吸着对方。  
  
“要吃吗？”  
“嗯、嗯嗯……”  
鼻子里下意识地应着。  
  
“你只吃我吧？”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
是……  
  
不想再有了，这种连心脏都要停止了的事，和一个人做就足够了。艾伦抽抽噎噎地想，感受到利威尔抓住他的后脑，硬齤物缓慢而有力地磨蹭起他的口腔。  
  
可恶……嘴里全是对方的味道。  
  
以前明明不是这样的……混蛋……  
  
以前，第一次给他喂食的理由，只是他快要饿死了罢了。  
自 从在除汗液以外的排泄都完全停止后的某一天，身体的本能告诉他，不摄入精液的话，前面就射不出来了后，原本还觉得这个身体更适合战斗、可以不吃不拉的艾 伦，就陷入了饥荒。被发现这个窘境的原因则是他忽然冒出来的气味。在饿的时候，身上开始会发出一种奇妙的气味。因为这个气味，周围的男性们都变得有些躁 动，好在尚能忍耐的缘故，那段时间里还没出什么问题。然后，过不久就发现，兵长对这个味道完全没有兴趣。  
因为他的洁癖。  
  
于是兵长就再次成为他的监护人。  
  
因为对精液的要求还很高，必须要直接射进来的才好，艾伦怎么也无法吃下那种东西。最后，就由号称“最干净的男人”的家伙负责给他喂食。他妥协了。  
第一次，第二次，第三次……都没有什么奇怪的。不过在发现他的小穴也可以摄食之后，兵长就对给他喂食这件事渐渐感兴趣起来了，开始舔弄他的身体。  
  
可恶、为什么……要舔啊……！要不是因为被那样舔了，我才不会变成这样……！  
艾伦不断啜泣着，慢慢地将对方含的更深，想快些结束这种事。利威尔安慰般摸过他的脖子，按着他的脑袋，开始一下一下地顶进他的喉咙。  
  
“唔呜、唔、唔……”接触到的地方好热。兵长的前面好像也渗出爱液了，滴到他的喉壁上，烫得他溢出了更多口水。  
  
“湿漉漉的呢，里面。”  
  
“唔、唔唔……”  
  
“很淫乱啊，到处都湿漉漉的。所以我才会想，和别人一起干你。”  
  
“唔唔、唔……！”不要……！艾伦努力地拿舌头推他。  
  
“不要么，听说会很爽。”  
  
“唔、唔唔……”不要！——谁说这个家伙有洁癖的？骗人的吧！  
  
“你啊，让人很想好好干你，把你的每个洞都装满……”利威尔又把他的手指插进了他的体内，一下一下地插他的深处。  
  
“唔呜——呜呜呜！”体内荡出更激烈的电流。艾伦紧紧地闭着眼睛。这样下去的话，肚子、真的会装满的……  
  
可恶……！  
他拼命用舌头推着利威尔的硬物，然而那根东西反而顶着他阻力，一直插进他的喉咙里面。  
  
好热……可恶……！  
  
混蛋、快点结束……拜托了！  
  
脑子里不断叫嚣着结束的艾伦，不久被放下腰，手指撑开抽动的小穴。肚子里积累的汁液又汩汩流了出来。  
  
“唔唔唔唔——！”  
别玩了……呜……  
  
“好像要被爽死了的样子，喉咙里收的真紧。”  
  
“唔呜、唔唔呜！”  
  
可是利威尔并不急着冲刺，反而用舌头又舔起他的前方。  
  
“唔呜——唔、……！”  
呜呜……！要杀了他！结束之后一定……！  
就在他这样耍狠的时候前面又射了。他被吸着又达到了高潮。因为没有精液了，只有强烈的好像无法停止的电流酥酥麻麻地向四周扩散。艾伦不经庆幸自己的排泄都已经停止了，不然的话，尿液会喷出来的吧。  
  
这个……变态……！  
  
“没有精液了啊。”兵长的手又摸起他湿漉的脸，声音比刚才沙哑了些，他的背脊流窜过一阵战栗，“那么，你要哭的更厉害了吧？”  
  
“呜、呜呜呜……”  
混账……！杀了你！这次一定！  
艾伦一边在心中狠狠咒骂，一边流着泪看着自己的前方又慢慢勃起，溢出等着被舔的汁水。  
  
  
※  
  
  
“真是大搞了一场的样子呢，利威尔。”  
韩吉坐在空荡荡的会议室里看着利威尔露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“你真的是那个禁欲到极点的利威尔吗？”  
  
“……其他人呢？”利威尔把最后在门外失去意识的阿明扔给韩吉，拉了张椅子坐了下来。他的头发、脸、衣服其实并没有清理，不过刚才欢爱过的痕迹早已在整理着装的时候就蒸发得干干净净，一点味道都没留下。  
这也是艾伦现在的体质所致，他的体液最后都会消失得一干二净，仿佛从来没有沾上过一样。  
  
“厕所？寝室？或者外头的小树林？总之是去干一发就是了，靠饥饿的艾伦所散发的绝美气味。”  
  
“……那这会还开么？原本的内容是什么？”  
  
“跟公开那孩子是巨人这个事实没有关系，安心吧。如果这个时候说出去，等着干他的人会有一支军队吧？”  
  
“……”  
  
“太出乎意料啦，格里沙医生的笔记，巨人全部都是人类变成的这种事……而且那孩子还是有二千多年历史的巨人始祖，一切关于巨人的计划都是从他的身上开始的……那孩子自己应该还不知道吧？”  
  
“那个家伙不是说了，把始祖的细胞植入了自己死去的孩子身上，让他复活了。所以这个小鬼其实只是16岁的人类小孩而已。”  
  
“但是返祖现象已经开始了呢，他的人类部分功能已经退化了，不知道今后的日子里，留下的会是能变成巨人的人类，还是能变成人类的巨人？”  
  
“……怎样都好。那个家伙，没有杀死一个人类，今后也不会杀死任何人。”  
  
“因为有你看着吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“真是羡慕啊，恋爱中的男人。总之现在先这样瞒着他吧，墙内的失地还要过阵子才重建起来，把他骗到那时候再说。——说起来阿明这是？”  
  
“被气味迷昏头了，这小子的体能不是很好，以后第一时间将他带离这附近吧。”  
利威尔交代过后，拉开椅子就要离开。  
  
“我再多问一句——”韩吉突然叫住了他，“利威尔，你有为了全人类，杀了那孩子的觉悟吗？”  
  
“真到了那种时候，他会自我了结的。”利威尔一秒也没有犹豫地说。  
  
很干净地，离开。  
艾伦•耶格尔就是这样的家伙。  
  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
